The New Kids
by baby-j
Summary: They new kids are finally here. What happens during the day? Does Bonnie get to tour all 4 of them and get them under her wing?
1. The AnnouncementFriday

It was another boring day at Middleton High in Social Studies on a Friday.

"Does anyone know who invented the light bulb?" Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, Ron."

"That Edison guy."

"Thomas Edison." Kim whispered.

"Yeah Thomas Edison."

"Right." The principal came on the PA.

"Excuse me, children, but we just got in news that we're getting 4 new students. They'll be here on Monday so we can keep you guys thinking about it all weekend."

"Great, new losers for Kim and her loser friend to take over. Unless…"

"Great, some new kids for Bonnie to take over and turn against us."

"What are you talking about, Kim? If we ask to be their tour guides first, Bonnie won't get to them." it was too late. She had asked to be excused so she could ask the principal if she could be their tour guide.

"Maybe they won't be her friend. Maybe they'll see she's so snobby and ask for a new tour guide."

"Ron, are you crazy? She'll put on her phony act and be nice to them."

"Or that. But we can try to take them away."

"Unlikely."

"Class dismissed." The teacher went running out of the class before any student got to.

"Well, someone's in a rush. So, am I coming over tonight or are you coming to my house?"

"Why?"

"Duh, Spongebob marathon on tonight at 5."

"Oh I totally forgot about that. I'll come to your house if your brothers make room. Those kids are obsessed, too. Last time I had to sit on the floor."

"No, last time I had to sit on the floor because you laid on the couch and the tweebs sat in the 2 chairs."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, I'll be over at around 4:30."

"I won't be home until 4:45."

"Why?"

"Doctor appointment for the tweebs after school and it takes forever in there because they ask the doctor what everything is and does every time."

"Alright. I'll be over at 4:50."

"Ok. My mom's probably outside, so I gotta hurry and go. See ya."

"Bye." Kim started running to the door. Bonnie came up to Ron.

"Hello." he screamed when she came up to his locker.

"Oh, you. What do you want?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm the tour guide for the new kids."

"Ok, good for you."

"I don't think you heard me."

"Yeah, I did. You said you were the tour guide for the new kids. I'm not deaf."

"I just thought I'd let you know so you and Kim don't decide to become friends with them."

"Um… why can't we be friends with them?"

"Because I said so. They last thing they need when they come here is to be branded losers for the rest of their high school lives from hanging out with you guys."

"Alright, bye." Bonnie let out a little snob snort and walked off. Ron got out his CD layer and went to the car where his mom was waiting.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Boring. I answered a question in Social Studies. And there's gonna be new kids."

"Oh, cool. Did you or your little friend Kim sign up to be tour guides?"

"No some evil girl Bonnie signed up."

"Oh, that Bonnie. Her mother works for the PTA. She's really sweet, I don't know where Bonnie gets it from."

"Maybe she was switched by aliens." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Oh I'm goin to Kim's at 4:50 to watch the Spongebob marathon."

"You still watch that silly show?"

"Yes, mom."

"I think you're a little too old for it. You were always a little slow when you were a kid, I guess you never grew up." Ron just rolled his eyes. They were home.


	2. The ArrivalMonday

There was a huge crowd in the hallway when Kim got to school. When she opened the door everyone yelled surprise. When she walked in a little more, everyone got a little down and went back to what they were doing.

"Wow, it's good to know I'm wanted." Ron came running up.

"Kim, they weren't happy for you, they were happy for the new kids."

"What new kids? Oh those new kids. The ones stuck with Bonnie, yeah." When the new kids finally showed up, no one was interested anymore and ignored them. They went to the principals office immediately and they were each assigned to a different tour guide. That made Kim happy, she got one of them and Bonnie did, too so she couldn't control them.

"Well, Rachel, Leslie, Bradley, and Stan, here are your tour guides. This is Kim, Bonnie, Ron, and Monique. I hope they make you feel welcome. So Stan, you go with Ron, Leslie you go with Bonnie, Rachel you go with Kim, and Bradley you go with Monique." Kim looked at Rachel. She had on an Aaliyah t shirt with pink Capri's. Ron looked at Stan. He had spikey hair and dressed like Nelly. Ron was sort of scared of him. He was tall and he looked like he wanted to beat him up. Monique looked at Bradley. He looked like the newest member of a boy band. She decided she was gonna take him shopping after school, his mom must buy his clothes. Bonnie looked at Leslie. She was gonna make her a clone of herself, just a few minor adjustments. She was already dressing great, with a pink daisy dress and high heeled stilettos. If she could just keep her away from Kim and her friends. They spilt off and Kim, Ron, and Monique took their people and showed them around all together and Bonnie went with her person a different way. She went with her group of friends. Kim and her friends went and sat down in the gym to talk to the kids first to get to know them. Bonnie grabbed her person and yanked her into different rooms.

"Hi, welcome to our school, how are you?" Kim gave Ron a dirty look.

"Ron, they're not from a different country, they understand English."

"Oh. What's up my peeps?" Stan just stared at him like he wanted to beat him up again.

"Ok, here's the gym. Stay away from those 3 losers over there. The blond guy especially, you'll catch loser from him." Rachel stared at her meanly. She got up off the bleachers and went over to her.

"Hi, who are you again?"

"Why do you care? Go back with your loser tour guides."

"I'm gonna ask you again. You're gonna answer me properly or you'll be talking to the school nurse next, hear me? Now, who are you again?"

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. Don't believe we've met except in the principal's office. Hopefully we'll never have to meet there again." She laughed and flashed a smile and ran off. Rachel came back over.

"Woah, you just told her off. How'd you get her to listen? I've did that to her several times and she just walks past me."

"Well…Uhh…blond kid…I just did that at my old school. I never got picked on again after I told that to this girl."

"I'm Ron, and cool."

"Hey, Bradley, how would you like to go shopping after school? No offense, but you look like a member of a boy band."

"Um…Sure. Which boy band and which member?" He laughed.

"Uh…Justin, NSYNC?" She looked at him and he laughed more.

"Which video?" Monique thought a minute.

"Well, not an NSYNC video, his solo video. Like I Love You." By that time, he was on the floor laughing.

"Well, I guess you got a happy person."

"Yeah, you got a person who could keep people off your back, and Ron got an…um…pleasant looking fellow?" Kim looked at Stan, then back at Monique.

"Yeah, I'd stick to that response." By lunch time, they were pretty surrounded by kids there. Kim found out that Stan has some trouble staying up in history, unless he purposely fell asleep because it was boring. They decided to all go shopping after school, Ron was just going to play video games. Kim and Monique went to show their partners around and to take them shopping.


End file.
